


Falling is Just Like Flying

by Instigatinginfinity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Instigatinginfinity/pseuds/Instigatinginfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has gone horribly wrong in Nebraska, and now Dean has two problems to deal with. </p>
<p>This is my first attempt at actual plot, but there's plenty of porn too ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean’s eyes fluttered open and he felt the side of the mattress dip under newly added weight.

“Cas, is that you?” Dean rasped.

“Yes, Dean. I-I got lonely. It’s too quiet. I can’t hear you. I can’t hear anyone.” Dean pushed himself up and placed a hand on Cas’ shoulder. He didn’t know what to say. Cas had been so down ever since the fall and Dean just didn’t know how to react. He hated seeing Sammy down all the time, but at least he knew what his brother was going through. This was way beyond anything he could deal with.

“I’m sorry Cas. I wish there was something that I could do for you. I’m sorry I can’t help you.”

“I know you are.” Cas mumbled. It broke Dean’s heart to see Cas like this. Cas was like another brother to him, which might have been part of the problem. Sammy was broken, Adam was still in the cage, and now there was Cas without his grace.

“Just tell me if there’s anything I can do to help. You know I’ll be here for you…like you were there for me.” Dean wasn’t entirely comfortable with the whole buddy-buddy thing, but he knew Cas needed it. He had to do _something_ to help Cas out, and he had to let Cas know that he’d treat him just like the rest of Dean’s family.

“Just talk. Please. I miss all of the voices. Above all I miss hearing your prayers.” That really hit Dean. It weirded him out a little, but he marked it down to Cas being regular, socially inept Cas.

“Ok. Um. I guess…I just don’t know what to say. Cas-“ Dean thought for a minute. “Cas, close your eyes, or turn around or something. This is just weird doing this with you staring me down.” Obligingly, Cas turned around. “I know you can’t hear my prayers anymore. I know you lost your grace. But I thought I’d try. Because you’re my family. I know you did your best with Sammy, and I know you’ve done everything you could for us. I don’t know how you’re going to cope with this, but we’re here, me and Sam. You’re our brother now, and we take care of our own. Just don’t-“ Dean’s voice broke, and he noticed a tear running down his cheek. Wiping the tears away vigorously he contined. “Don’t give up, man. You gotta tough it out, we’ll find a way to get your grace back. You spent all of your time fixing me up and now it’s my turn to fix you.” Dean pushed himself off the bed and stepped over to Cas. “I’m gonna fix you Cas.” He put a hand on Cas’ quaking shoulders.

The former angel turned around, tears welled up in his eyes. He pulled Dean into a tight embrace.

“Th…thank you, Dean.” The man trembled slightly, trying to hold in all of the emotions fighting to get out.

“I mean it Cas, me and Sammy, we’re make this right.” Dean didn’t know how to react to the hug, he wasn’t used to such open displays of emotion. He settled for patting Cas’ shoulder, trying to show Cas that he meant what he said.

It had been a month since Metatron banished the angels from Heaven, but for Cas the ache was still raw inside him. He felt so empty without all of the prayers. He missed his wings. Now they were merely heaps of feather and bone that scraped along the ground, trailed limply behind him. There were no more prayers rushing in for Cas to answer, he couldn’t hear Dean’s voice from the other side of the world, he couldn’t hear his brothers and sisters. But the worst ache came from the knowledge that it was his fault. He forced Metatron’s hand. All of his brothers and sisters had fallen because of him.

Ever since he had fallen Cas had felt unusually strong emotional responses to everything, and every day he was crushed by the overwhelming guilt that it was all his fault. He didn’t know how the Winchesters, hell, the human race, managed to cope.

“It’s my fault Dean. They all fell because of me.” He finally muttered. Dean wrapped his arms around the man.

“No, Cas. It can’t be your fault. It can’t be. You’d done everything you could.” Dean felt hot tears falling onto his chest and was mortified at the reaction he had caused. He wasn’t equipped to deal with this kind of reaction. “Cas, Cas we’re gonna make it right. You’ve got me and Sam. We’re gonna fix this.” He tried his best to comfort his friend, but there was nothing else to say. No one knew why the angels had all fallen. No one knew how to fix it. But, damn it, they were hunters and they were going to figure this out. He thought about calling up Garth, but the thought made his stomach churn. This was their problem, they didn’t need to bring in anyone else.

“Cas, why don’t you try to sleep?” He knew the fallen angel didn’t sleep much, but now that he was human he needed sleep. With all the stress he was under you could practically see Cas running himself into the ground as he tried to get on as if he was still an angel.

“Dean, I don’t want to sleep. Every time I sleep I see them falling. I can hear them screaming. I don’t want to feel that pain every night Dean.” The fallen angel seemed to be pleading with Dean, but there was nothing he could do.

“Cas you’re gonna pass out eventually. I know what nightmares are like, trust me I’ve had my share. But you can’t just stay up the rest of your life. Eventually you’re gonna run yourself into the ground an end up dead.”

“That’s really not so bad considering the alternative.” Dean was taken aback by Cas’ statement. Was being a human really that bad? He didn’t realize that it had hurt Cas as much as it did.

“Look, you have to sleep. Your body can’t function if you don’t get a few hours rest, and you don’t want to end up like me, so get your ass into bed.” Dean really didn’t want Cas to have to drink himself into a stupor every night like Dean had to, but he knew how rough it was to try to sleep when you had to carry such a huge burden.

Unbeknownst to Dean, Cas took him quite literally and proceeded to flop down into Dean’s bed.

“Cas, I didn’t mean my bed.” Dean huffed. He was too tired to deal with this.

“I don’t want to be alone Dean. I’m tired of being alone.” Cas curled up into a ball in the middle of the bed.

“At least make some room for me.” Dean managed, crawling back into bed, making sure to leave plenty of room between him and Cas. He was drifting off to sleep when he felt Cas roll over and wrap an arm around his waist. If he hadn’t been half asleep he might have protested. Dean felt Cas settle against him, but he could still feel the smaller man shudder through his nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wow Dean, something you wanna share?” Sammy smirked down at him.

“Cas still asleep?” Dean mumbled.

“Yep, cuddled up to you real close. What’s the deal?” Sam whispered, trying not to laugh.

“Not what you think, you bitch. But if he hasn’t talked to you then it’s none of your damn business.” Dean quipped. “Just go get breakfast while he gets his beauty sleep.” Dean tried his best not to move so that he wouldn’t disturb Cas’ fitful sleep.

“Sure thing, Princess.” Sam sauntered off, grabbing Baby’s keys off the table in the cramped motel room.

It was then that Dean became uncomfortably aware of the fact that Cas was aroused. Dean was quite familiar with morning wood, but he’d never woken up in bed with another man and didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to get up, but he wasn’t comfortable staying like this. He tried to shift himself away from Cas’ arousal, but the thought of it still bothered him. He tried to think of anything, but his mind kept wandering back to Cas. And his predicament. Fortunately it was then that Cas stirred and Dean took that opportunity to bolt out of bed and into the bathroom. Unfortunately Cas followed.

“Dean. I…I seem to be aroused.”

“Yeah, so take care of it.” He shot back to Cas as he relieved himself.

“I don’t know how. Angels never, I’ve never had to deal with this predicament before.” Dean sighed internally as he pulled his boxers back on.

“You mean that angels don’t…never?” He scoffed, the purity of it all. “Dude, I’m not showing you how to beat off.” He emerged from the bathroom to find himself face to face with a half-naked Castiel. “Seriously, no.” He tried to push past Cas, but was stopped by a hand tugging at his shirt.

“ _Please._ I’ve been waking up with them almost every day and I don’t know what to do.” Cas whimpered. Dean sighed. Fuck it. Fine.

“Go in the bathroom. I’m not having Sammy walk in on you jerking off.” Cas obliged and locked the door behind him. “Ok. You have to think about what’s making you hard, focus on that, you got me?”

“Mhmm.” A muffled affirmation passed through the door.

“Christ, I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Dean mumbled to himself. He talked Cas through the process until he could hear muffled groans coming through the door. He stepped away from the bathroom door and heard someone struggling with the door to the room. He rushed over and pushed himself against the door.

“Sammy you’re not gonna want to come in here.”

“Dean, I just went and got us all food, stop being a child and let. Me. In.” Sam’s voice was terse, as usual.

“No, Sam you don’t understand. Just let me come outside and I’ll tell you.” He whispered, hoping that Cas couldn’t hear him.

“Fine.” Sam huffed, and Dean pushed the door open.

“Cas is learning the pleasures of being human.” Dean whispered when he had closed the door behind him.

“What?” Sam whispered back, confused.

“Dude woke up with a boner and apparently  he’s never jacked off before. I had to fucking tell him that you’re supposed to jerk it and wipe up when you’re done.” Ok, maybe he was a bit more elaborate, but Sammy didn’t need to know that part.

“That’s…That’s messed up man. You had to talk him through it? I couldn’t.” Sam shuddered. Dean knew he wasn’t homophobic, but he also knew that Sam was very assertive about his heterosexuality. He would _never_ stand for any implication that he was anything less than completely straight.

“I didn’t talk him through it. He’s in there right now, I just gave him the basics. What a sad life, not knowing how to properly love yourself and some busty Asian beauties.” Sam chuckled at that.

“So what exactly are we supposed to do, now that Cas is hogging the motel room?”

“Eat, Sammy. We eat.” Dean sat on Baby’s hood and began eating.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas leaned against the wall of the bathroom and gasped as he stroked his shaft. The pleasure shooting through his body was unbearably good, and he groaned long and deep as another jolt of pleasure rocked through him. He kept thinking about Dean, his low, sultry voice describing all the ways to bring himself pleasure. Cas wished that it was Dean pleasuring him, but he knew that Dean was straight, with all of his porn and his late-night ‘hook-ups.’ Cas was not a beautify, busty woman, but he longed for Dean’s touch.

“ _Dean_ …” Cas moaned to the empty walls. He had relished in Dean’s comforting warmth last night. Dean hadn’t protested when Cas had curled up around him last night, and for that Cas was grateful. He needed to feel wanted sometimes, so he could get his mind off of the awful mess that he had made of everything.

_Dean’s head bobbed up and down along Cas’ cock as Cas moaned out his pleasure._

_“You like that Babe? Like it when I swallow your cock?” Dean hummed, swallowing him back down. Cas gripped Dean’s hair, his stubble dragging along Cas’ thigh in a delicious contrast, making him buck into the puffy lips surrounding his member._

_“Yes, please, more.” Dean let Cas’ erection slide from his lips._

_“Bend over babe.” Cas followed Dean’s order and leaned against the sink as he felt Dean pull his cheeks apart. He groaned and pushed back as he felt Dean lap at his sensitive hole, and fluttered open as Dean pushed a finger inside of him. Dean worked his hole as he continue to lick around Cas’ quivering hole, driving him into a writing mess._

_“Oh, Dean. Mmmm” Cas pushed back as another finger entered him, dragging against his prostate, making his cock jump. “please!” he begged. Dean removed his fingers and placed his cock and Cas’ entrance. He pushed in slowly as Cas arched beneath him._

_“You love my cock, don’t you baby?” Cas mumbled his affirmation as it’s girth filled him up. He felt Dean lean over and place kisses along his shoulder blades, at the base of his now useless wings and he cringed. “Shhh, we’re getting them back for you. You’ll have your wings back babe.” Dean ran his hands along Cas’ wings and he shuddered, feeling the caress in his bones._

_He let his mind drift back to the shaft filling him up, thrusting into him, making him groan out his pleasure. He reached for his member and felt Dean’s hand push his own away and grip it, pumping in time with his thrusts. Cas was overwhelmed by the sensation and let himself buck between Dean’s cock and his hand, moans and pleas spilling out of him._

_“Dean, I…oh Dean, I’m so close.” Dean picked up the pace, thrusting harder into his lover._

_“Come for me baby. Let go.”_ With that Cas spilled his seed over his own hand, the fantasy over. He could never tell Dean. Dean would never let this happen. Cas deflated and tried to keep his mind from spiraling away to the despairing thoughts that constantly plagued him now that he was alone. Now that he was damned.

Cas did as Dean had instructed and used some toilet paper to clean himself up before pulling up his pajama bottoms and exiting the bathroom. When he found the motel empty he was relieved. He had slipped several times and had accidentally muttered Dean’s name. He peeked out the window and saw Sam and Dean perched on the Impala’s hood, finishing their breakfast. 


	4. Chapter 4

“I think what we’re dealing with is a ‘fear gorta’.” Said Sam after he peeked up at Dean from over the laptop.

“A what now?”

“A fear gorta, a hungry ghost. They’re part of Irish folklore, no idea what they’re doing in Nebraska.”

“Well what’s the best way to gank ‘em?” Dean asked.

“Dunno, nothing I’ve found has said anything about killing them. They just…show up.”

“Yeah, well this t hing’s killing people, so we’d better figure this out.”

“Dean, I know that. What’s got you so touchy? Hit your period or something?” Dean scoffed.

“Shut up, bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam smiled a bit at the back-and-forth. It had been a while since Dean had been in any sort of mood to joke around. Dean got up from the bed in their motel room and walked over to the case of beer he had picked up before they checked in and popped open his fourth bottle of the night. Sam sighed inwardly but didn’t say anything.

“Do we know anything about them besides the fact that they’ve wiped out half of Greeley?” Ok, maybe not half, but Dean was frustrated, and he felt useless not knowing how to fight something that apparently no information existed on. It was at that moment that Cas walked in.

“Oh great, tall, dark, and useless is here.” Dean grumbled.

“I do not understand where this hostility is coming from.” Cas replied.

“Dean, lay off, it’s not his fault he lost his powers.” Sam shot back.

“It is my fault, Sam. But that is not why I am here. I am here to assist you with your current case.” Cas spoke reluctantly, and Dean could see that the words stung, but he was frustrated, and maybe the beer had been a bad idea, putting him in a foul mood.

“Do you know anything about fear gorta? Because unless you do you’re really not going to be able to do shit for us.” Dean’s tone was dripping with hostility.

“Dean, I think you need to lay of either the attitude or the alcohol. Cas is just here to help, there’s no need to be a jerk about it.” It hurt Sam to see the bitterness back in Dean’s eyes when things had seemed to be getting back to normal, or at least their version of normal.

“You know what Sammy? Fuck you. You don’t know what I’ve been through, and we’re never going to get rid of all this bullshit. There’s always going to be something else. There’s always going to be something killing someone and there’s nothing that I can do about it! And Cas isn’t even useful anymore, he’s no good to us, so why do we have to keep him around?” Dean screamed at his younger brother before snatching up the keys to the Impala and storming out of the motel room.

Awkward silence filled the room before Sam spoke.

“He didn’t mean it Cas. He’s just drunk. And angry. But it’s not your fault.” Sam was tired of apologizing for Dean whenever he got drunk, but he didn’t want Cas to feel bad, and he knew that Dean didn’t mean any of what he had said. He knew Dean thought of Cas as part of their family.

“He was right though. I no longer can contribute to your cause without my powers.”

“Cas, you don’t know that. You’ve just never had to deal with being human before. You’ll learn.”

“Thank you Sam.” They waited for Dean to come back, but when midnight rolled around and Dean still wasn’t back Sam gave up on waiting for him.

“Why don’t you take Dean’s bed? He’s probably found a different motel to stay at for tonight. There’s no point in you staying by yourself tonight.”

“Thank you for your hospitality Sam.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean didn’t show up until nearly 3pm the next day, and Sam could tell that he’d been drinking again. Or maybe he just hadn’t stopped drinking since the night before.

“I’m gonna go get some work done. Why don’t you try getting some sleep?” Sam asked as Dean stumbled in through the door.

“’M fine Sammy. I can come with you if you want.” Sam groaned. Clearly Dean didn’t know that he looked like a complete wreck.

“No, Dean. Just get some sleep.” With that Sam walked out, presumably to do some research, or talk to someone, or…something. Dean couldn’t think straight, his mind was hazy from the alcohol.

“Cas…you’re still here.” Dean deadpanned.

“Yes, Dean. Sam told me I could stay if I wished. I must admit that I was worried about you.” More worried than he cared to admit, knowing how reckless Dean could be.

“Well clearly I’m fine. Gonna catch some sleep before Sammy comes back.” Dean flopped down on the bed next to Cas. “I’m…I’m sorry about what I said last night. I know you’re trying. Was just frustrated.” With that Dean’s eyes slipped shut. Cas let Dean’s breathing settle into a slow, steady rhythm and then curled in close to him.

“Thank you. For the apology I mean. I know this is hard for you.” Unconsciously Dean wrapped an arm around Cas and leaned into him. 

When Cas heard the key rattle in the lock he jerked out of Dean’s embrace and fled to the bathroom. Sam walked in just as Dean was waking up, alerted by the sudden loss of warmth against him.

“Did you find anything?” He mumbled groggily.

“Yeah. I found out that what we’re dealing with isn’t your traditional fear gorta, because apparently those only come around in times of famine, and they’re supposed to be satisfied with alms. I mean, all the signs point to them. The cannibalism, the dead patches of grass. Everything except these murders. I just don’t get it.” Sam sighed as he sat down on the bed next to Dean’s. He put his head in his hands and ran them through his hair, frustration clearly showing.

“We’ll figure it out Sammy.” Dean didn’t like seeing his brother look so tired. He knew it was mostly his fault. It was always his fault. But he couldn’t help the drinking. It was the only way he could cope. He knew he was driving himself into the ground, but he didn’t care about that. He just cared that his Sammy was starting to be effected by it.

“Sure, we’ll figure it out. We always do.” Sam said, resigned and exhausted. It was at that moment that Cas chose to exit the bathroom. “How you feeling Cas?”

“I cannot offer any complaints.” He murmured. His head was muddled with thoughts of Dean that he couldn’t quite comprehend.

“So what’s the plan now?” Dean asked.

“I guess we should go talk to some family. They might know more than the professor did. Might be able to show us the connection.”

“Alright, let me get cleaned up and then we can go.” Sam sighed again.

“Dean you look like Hell. Just sleep it off, I’ll take care of it myself. You can help me with some of the families tomorrow.” Dean looked like he wanted to argue, but the look Sam gave him said that there was no winning an argument, and frankly Dean was too exhausted to put up much of a fight at the moment.

“Fine. Take Cas with you, maybe he can learn something.” That stung Cas a little bit. It felt like Dean was purposely avoiding him.

“No, I think you two have something you need to work out.” Sam quipped and promptly left.

“He is right, Dean. If feel hostility from you that was not present when I was an angel.” Dean sighed and placed his head in his hands. He had no idea how to tell Cas that he felt like he had failed him, how Cas meant so much to him and Dean had failed. He just didn’t have to words.

“It’s not your fault Cas. I just…I can’t talk about it. I’m not good with words.”

“You were good with words when you helped me with my predicament the other day.” Cas uttered the sentence nonchalantly, but it drew a flush to Dean’s cheeks.

“Do you really think it’s necessary to bring that up? It happened, it’s over, just let it lie.”

“Still, I feel that I must express my gratitude for assisting me.” Dean recoiled at the comment.

“It was just a man helping another man, I’m not a queer.” Dean shot back defensively. The words hit home with Cas, because he had seen Dean’s innermost thoughts and he knew the war that waged inside Dean, but he didn’t feel that it was his place to comment. 


	6. Chapter 6

Cas managed to drag through the next several weeks pretending everything was alright, biding through Dean’s sarcastic quips about his ‘problem’ the other day, trying to defend himself, but the need was too great for Cas to bear anymore..

“Dean, I must speak with you.” He glanced at Sam. “Privately.” Sam huffed and glanced at Dean.

“Well you heard him, I’m sure you can find something to do while we talk.”

“Wow, I see how it is.” Sam sulked away, probably off to do some more research on their current case.

“So what’s up?” Dean asked, leaning against the Impala.

“Could we perhaps talk inside?” Cas asked. When he was met with Dean’s quizzical gaze he elaborated. “This is not something I wish to discuss around civilians. Also,” Cas looked around the mostly empty parking lot of the motel, “I believe that you would prefer a bit of…discretion.”

“Alright.” Dean hesitated, then followed Cas into the motel room. When the Dean closed the door behind them Cas finally spoke.

“Dean, about the other morning-“

“Cas we really don’t need to talk about that.” Dean flushed.

“But I wish to inform you of something I believe you will find very pertinent.” Dean sighed. This was going to be awkward, he could feel it.

“Ever since I became human I have been having…thoughts. About you. Intimate thoughts.” Cas saw Dean flush. “And when you instructed me in pleasuring myself, it was you that I thought of. And I have found myself preoccupied with these thoughts ever since that day.”

“I told you, I’m not a queer.” Dean gritted through his teeth.

“Dean, you taught me how to take care of myself, and I know no one else who would do that for me.” Dean could feel his resolve crumbling. “I have had felt close to you since the day that I met you. And it was not until I became human that I realized what those feelings meant. I want you Dean.”

Dean was finally toppled over the edge and pushed Cas up against the wall.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He muttered, hot breath ghosting across Cas cheek.

“I thought you didn’t want anyone to know. I-“ Cas was interrupted by Dean’s hand palming his crotch, eliciting a low moan. “I know you don’t –aaah- mean to, but when you pleasured yourself, when I was an angel, I could hear you. Your thoughts. But I knew you were ashamed of them.” Dean flushed at that.

“You mean…you could hear me when I was, y’know…?” Cas nodded, unable to form a coherent thought as Dean slid a hand into his trousers and began teasing his hole. “Fuck, that’s hot.” He kissed and nipped his way to Cas’ neck, leaving marks along the way.

“ _Dean._ ” Cas pleaded, his member straining in his trousers as Dean’s tongue lavished his neck, hands occupied with teasing the smaller man. “God, Dean… _please_.” Cas begged, thrusting between the two hands assaulting his most intimate areas.

“Did you like it? Did you like knowing I was imagining doing all those things to you?” Dean’s hands finally found their way to the zipper on Cas’ trousers and slid them, along with Cas’ boxers, off the fallen angel’s slender hips.

“Yes, I found it –oh! –quite appealing.” As Cas spoke Dean dropped to his knees and buried his face between Cas’ legs, licking up his thick length.

“Which one was your favorite?” Dean asked, nipping at Cas’ thighs, nibbling his way back to Cas’ cock.

“Dean I can’t-can’t think about anything but you right now.” Thrusting wantonly, Cas’ body begged for Dean to stop teasing him and claim him already.

“C’mon babe, I know you  can think of something. Which fantasy got you hot?”

“T-the toys, Christ, I want you to tie me up and make me beg for you to fuck me!” Suddenly the warmth of Dean’s mouth enveloped Cas’ member, making him grip Dean’s hair tightly and thrust forward. Dean swirled his tongue around the slit, using his hand to add friction as he sucked off the fallen angel. When Cas felt as though he couldn’t take any more without exploding Dean pulled off, making an obscene slurping sound as he did.

“Do you want to try it?” Dean questioned mischievously. Cas couldn’t manage anything more than a nod as his whole body trembled with ecstasy.  Dean took Cas’ hand and led him over to the bed. He went to the closet and plucked up a few of Cas’ ties then sauntered back to the bed. “Spread out your arms and legs.” He commanded. Cas obliged, looking perfectly fuckable with his hair a complete mess and his erection weeping pre-cum onto his stomach. Gently, Dean tied Cas to the bed. Cas tentatively tried to move his arm and found himself completely, deliciously restricted, completely at Dean’s mercy. He let out a soft moan.

“Easy now, babe. We don’t want you to cum before all the fun is over now, do we?” Dean rummaged under the bed where he hid his stash of toys that, before today, were only used on himself. “We’re gonna start off small babe. Don’t wanna hurt you.” Dean placed a chaste kiss on Cas’ cheek and then extracted a slim vibrator and bottle of lube from the bag.  He drizzled some lube on his fingers and then made his way down the bed until he settled in between Cas’ legs. Cas gaped down at him. He couldn’t believe this was happening, but sure enough he soon felt cool, slick fingers teasing his puckered hole.

“Ohh…Dean.” He arched into the touch, body demanding more. Dean smirked and placed a hand on Cas’ hip to steady him. Slowly he slid a finger inside Cas, relishing the sinful sounds that escaped his lover’s mouth. After Dean was able to work in a second finger and thoroughly open up the writhing man beneath him, he extracted his fingers. The action  drew another groan from Cas, who was pleading for more.

“It’s all right babe, I’m gonna fill you up soon enough.” He kissed Cas deeply, thoughts buzzing with all the things he wanted to do with his new lover. With some difficulty Dean ended the kiss and began to coat the vibrator with lube. It was quite small, one of the first ones Dean had ever gotten, and he knew it would be easiest to start of small with Cas, but he couldn’t wait to work his way up, couldn’t wait until Cas was ready to take his dick, or maybe even something bigger.

Dean lapped at Cas’ entrance, making him quiver and moan even louder, and he ran the vibrator along Cas’ thighs.

“Are you ready for this?”

“ _Please_ Dean, I need to feel full. I need you. _Please._ ”

“It’ll be a while before I’ll be able to properly fuck you, but I think I know how I can fill you up for now.” With that Dean eased the vibrator into his lover, relishing in the sounds it was drawing from him. He turned it on and Cas practically screamed out in pleasure as it vibrated against his prostate.

“Dean…fuck…can’t-“ Cas could hardly last a minute before he was spurting all over his chest. But Dean kept the vibrator angled against the fallen angel’s prostate. “Dean!” Cas writhed on the bed as Dean assaulted Cas’ overly sensitive cock.  He reached over to the night stand ad grabbed a cock ring, skipping it over Cas’ now soft member. “What…what is that?” Gasped Cas.

“Keeps you hard, babe. Tonight’s not close to over.” He mumbled into Cas’ thigh. Cas bucked up at that comment, and blood flowed back to Cas’ cock. He moaned wantonly and pulled against the ties holding him down. He didn’t even notice when Dean reached for the plug until it was pressed against his entrance and sliding inside of him.

“Dean, please touch me. I’ve never…never felt like this before. I want more.” Every time Cas bucked into Dean the plug pressed against his prostate, sending waves of desire throughout his body.

“Shhh, babe, ’m gonna take care of  you.” Dean kissed and nipped his way up Cas’ chest, planting his lips against the smaller man’s. Dean swiped his tongue against Cas’ lips. When Cas gasped Dean seized the opportunity to slip his tongue into Cas’ mouth, drawing a surprised whimper. Dean took the opportunity to grind his hips down against his angel’s.  Cas cried out, bucking up into Dean. Tears came to Cas’ eyes, it was all so much. He’d never felt such pleasure before.

“Hey, hey,” Dean placed a hand on Cas’ face, “I’m gonna take care of you babe.” He kissed his way down to Cas’ nipples. He lapped at the pebbled flesh, his fingers teasing the other one to attention.

“ _Dean!_ ” Cas bucked up into Dean as he continued to tease Cas. Cum leaked from his swollen cock, but he was still painfully hard.

“Shhh.” Dean placed a reassuring kiss onto Cas’ lips before settling himself over Cas. “You wanna know what I’m going to do now?” Cas shook his head as he thrust against Dean’s ass. “’M gonna finger myself open for you and then I’m gonna ride you until you’re screaming.” With that Dean leaned forward and placed his lips against as his hand slid between his cheeks. Soon Dean was echoing Cas’ moans, placing warm, open kisses along his angel’s jaw. “You ready?” He muttered as he thrust back onto his fingers.

“Please, I need you. Need more.” Cas begged. With that Dean sank himself onto Cas’ cock, groaning at the sensation.

“Cas, it’ll be better if you open your eyes.” Dean smirked. Cas didn’t even notice that his eyes had slid shut, his senses were so overwhelmed. But the sight of Dean riding him was glorious. He was completely at Dean’s mercy and he _loved_ it. His whole body was awash with pleasure, and now he was watching the man he had fantasized about for all those weeks impale himself on Cas’ member. He could feel another orgasm building as he continued to glide in and out of Dean’s velvety softness, the plug contributing sporadic bursts of pleasure. Mindless praise poured from his mouth as the pleasure overtook him, and each time Dean sank himself down on Cas’ length the cries grew louder and more desperate.

“Dean…DEAN!” Cas screamed as he came for a second time, this time spilling his seed inside his now lover.

“Mmmm, I love the way you fill me up.” Dean muttered as he released onto Cas’ already sticky chest. Dean slid off Cas, not bothering to wipe away the cum that trickled down his thigh. He picked up the vibrator again and replaced the plug with it. “I’m going to let you have some more fun while I go get us some dinner.” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear before sliding into his discarded clothes.

“You-you’re leaving me-hnnng-here like this?” Cas gasped as his still erect member throbbed at the new stimulation.

“Yes, Castiel. But I’ll be back for you, and it’s going to feel so good when I touch every. Single. Sensitive. Bit. Of. You.” Dean punctuated each of the last few words with a kiss before grabbing the keys to the Impala and shutting the door behind him.


End file.
